A múlt romjain - I will remember
by KarenBrighton
Summary: A múlt romjain című regényem végső befejezése. Szomorú, drámai, hisz nem is lehet más vége annak a kapcsolatnak.


Egy repülőgépen ülök, ki tudja hány ezer láb magasan a felhők felett, és rád gondolok. Rád, és arra a tizenöt évre, amit együtt töltöttünk. Már nem sírok, nem tudok. Elfogytak a könnyeim. Eleget sírtam az elmúlt napokban, hogy bepótoljam azt a néhány száz évet, ami óta nem ejtettem könnyet, most próbálok inkább a szép percekre gondolni. Olyan sok volt belőlük. Ez a több, mint tizenöt év sok boldogságot tartogatott nekünk. Nem könnyen találtunk rá, de mégis sikerült. Nem volt könnyű, mert te nehezen bíztál meg bennem, amit meg is értettem. Korábban csak egy felelőtlen, közönyös, cinikus srácnak tartottál, aki csak saját magával törődik. Valóban úgy is viselkedtem, miért is tettem volna másként? Vannak időszakok az életemben, mikor nem érdekel semmi csak a túlélés. De szerencsére jöttél te, én újra értelmet találtam az életben, és idővel meg tudtalak győzni arról, hogy talán nem is olyan vagyok, amilyennek gondolsz, és egymás karjaiban megtaláltuk a boldogságot.

Hányszor mondtad, hogy már nem hittél abban, hogy még kamasz módon szerelembe eshetsz… mindig csak mosolyogtam rajta, és végtelenül boldog voltam, hogy én lehetek a szerelmed tárgya. Boldog voltam, és igyekeztem meghálálni neked ezt a csodát. És mindent megtettem, hogy a lehető legkevésbé érzékeld a köztünk lévő különbséget. Próbáltam mindig a lehető leghosszabb ideig egy helyben maradni, hogy ne rángassalak folyton magam után a világ legkülönbözőbb szegletébe, és ha lehet, még a korábbinál is jobban kerültem a harcot, hogy ne kelljen még emiatt is aggódnod.

Tudom, hogy láttad, és értékelted ezt az igyekezetet, még akkor is, ha sokáig nem beszéltünk ezekről a dolgokról. Próbáltunk normális életet élni, boldogok lenni, és úgy hiszem, ez sikerült is. Hosszú ideig. Ameddig lehetett. Amikor csak tehettük, úgy éltünk, mint egy normális pár. Dolgoztunk, építgettük az otthonunkat, szerettük egymást, terveztük a jövőt… Ameddig lehetett.

Sosem beszéltünk a köztünk lévő különbségekről. Vagyis az elején még igen… a kíváncsiságtól hajtva nap mint nap ezer kérdést tettél fel nekem, hogy megérts… hogy megértsd, miért viselkedem úgy, ahogy… hogy bizonyos dolgokra miért reagálok úgy, ahogy. Faggattál, és én az esetek nagy részében szívesen válaszoltam, hisz azt akartam, hogy igazán ismerj. Még akkor is válaszoltam, ha nehezemre esett a rossz dolgokat bevallani a saját múltamból, mert nem akartam hazudni neked.

És te lassan megismertél… igazán, a lelkem mélyéig.

Egy jó év után már nem kérdeztél többet, csak ha véletlenül szóba kerültek a régi dolgok, vagy rajta kaptál, hogy elméláztam egy emléken. Ez az egy év kellett ahhoz, hogy annak láss, ami vagyok. Hogy amikor rám nézel, ne Methost lásd, a legöregebb élő halhatatlant, hanem engem, az embert. Azt hiszem, a kapcsolatunk innentől vált igazán bensőségessé. Azzá a csodává, amit onnantól kezdve megéltünk. Boldogságban, harmóniában, békében.

De ez nem tarthatott örökké.

Öt éve borultál ki először igazán. Addig minden nyáron elutaztunk valahova néhány hétre… Csak te és én. Beültünk a kocsiba, és a nyakunkba vettük a világot. Görögország, Egyiptom, India… Imádtad… Imádtad felfedezni azokat a tájakat, ahol éltem, és imádtad hallgatni, ahogy meséltem a régi dolgokról. Azt mondtad, különleges élmény az én szememen keresztül látni a világot.

Azon az éven Rómába készültünk. Már szinte minden le volt szervezve, és én azt hittem, hogy ugyanúgy várod, hogy induljunk, mint azelőtt bármikor. Tévedtem.

Egy éjjel, alig két héttel az utazás előtt arra ébredtem, hogy nem vagy mellettem. Fogalmam sincs, hogy tudtál úgy felkelni, hogy nem ébredtem fel rá, de az ágy mellettem üres volt és hideg. Talán már egy órája is lehetett, hogy nem voltál ott. Felkeltem, és elindultam, hogy megkeresselek.

A sötétbe burkolózott nappaliban találtam rád. A tolószékedben ültél, és az ablakon bámultál ki, de a tekinteted üveges volt, egyáltalán nem a holdfényben fürdő kertet láttad magad előtt, ez nyilvánvaló volt.

Odasétáltam mögéd, és óvatosan, hogy meg ne riasszalak, megérintettem a vállad. Egy világot megrengető sóhajjal tértél vissza a valóságba.

- Methos… én… nem akarok elutazni – súgtad. – Nem tudok… már nem bírom…

Összeszorult a szívem, ahogy leguggoltam eléd, és könnyes szemmel néztem rád.

- De Rómát látnod kell… - szorítottam meg a kezed.

- Rómát látni, és meghalni… így tartja a mondás, igaz? Én már nem fogom látni Rómát… és olyan sok minden mást sem…

Az a könnycsepp elszabadult a szememből, ahogy lehajtottam a fejem.

- Sajnálom, Methos… én…

- Cssss… - néztem fel rád újra, és megcsókoltam a kezed. – Ez nem a te hibád, Joe! Egyikünk sem tehet róla… és egyikünk sem tehet semmit. De ha valamelyikünknek bocsánatot kell kérnie, akkor az én vagyok.

- Néha úgy érzem – vettél egy reszketeg levegőt -, hiba volt… hiba volt ez a kapcsolat. Hogy annyi fájdalmat okozunk egymásnak… és az igazi fájdalom még csak ezután jön.

Elfordítottam a fejem, nem tudtam a szemedbe nézni. Megértettem, hogy így érzel, de akkor is fájt ez a mondat.

- Megbántad? – kérdeztem lehajtva a fejem.

- Methos, szeretlek! Te vagy az életem – mondtad, majd gyengéden az állam alá nyúlva kényszerítettél, hogy újra rád nézzek. – Nélküled nem tudom, mi lenne velem… talán már nem is élnék…

- Ne beszélj butaságokat, Joe!

- Nem, nem butaság – cirógattad meg az arcom. – A szerelmed erőt ad… a segítséged, a támogatásod… segít évek óta, hogy ne adjam fel. Hogy lássak az életben még valami szépet, amiért érdemes küzdeni. De… megöregedtem… már fél lábbal a sírban vagyok, te is tudod. Nem kellene… végignézned… ami még vár rám.

- Nem fogsz tudni elzavarni, Joe, ne is próbálkozz! – ráztam meg a fejem. – Szeretlek! Veled akarok lenni… az... utolsó pillanatig – súgtam, és egy újabb könnycsepp szabadult el a szememből.

- Ne sírj! – törölted le. – Ráérsz, majd ha meghaltam – mondtad, mire megráztam a fejem. – Methos… ez vár ránk… hamarosan. Te is tudod. Én nem… nem félek… nekem már… megkönnyebbülés lesz. Minden nap nehezebb reggel felkelni…

- De én még nem akarlak elveszíteni – hajtottam az öledbe a fejem.

- Ne légy önző! Olyan rég nem voltál már az – mondtad szelíden, miközben simogattad a hajam. – Inkább ígérd meg nekem, hogy emlékezni fogsz rám!

Akkor ez volt az utolsó csepp, hogy én is kiboruljak. Felálltam, otthagytalak, bemenekültem a hálószobába.

Betettem az ajtót, majd a falnak támaszkodva lecsúsztam a földre. Csak átkaroltam a felhúzott térdem, és némán folytak a könnyeim. Előre fájt a veszteség, ami várt rám, ahogy te mondtad, hamarosan. Beláttam, hogy igazad van, hiába tagadtam egészen addig önmagam előtt, hiába hessegettem el a gondolatot, hiába nem akartam látni, hogy elszállt az idő. Hisz csak alig tizenöt évig voltunk együtt… és hiába mondtad, hogy öreg vagy… ez sem lett volna igaz… egy egészséges ember esetén… Hisz alig múltál hatvan. Még élned kellett volna, tíz, vagy húsz évig…

De kemény életed volt, és ez nem múlt el nyom nélkül. Vietnám, a lábad elvesztése, a húsz év a figyelők között… mind-mind olyan tényezők, amik éveket raboltak el az életedből. Sok-sok évet. Éveket, amiket még boldogságban, együtt kellett volna eltöltenünk.

Hiába próbáltam kompenzálni ezt az egészet az elmúlt években. Úgy tűnik, kudarcot vallottam. Nem tehettem semmissé a múltad. Pedig mennyire próbáltam vigyázni rád… Sokszor még bosszantott is, sokszor morgolódtál érte. Mindig azt mondtad, nem vagy cukorból…

Istenem… de még mennyire, hogy abból vagy. Minden ember, minden halandó… olyan sebezhető, olyan törékeny…

Talán egy órát sírhattam, mielőtt visszamentem hozzád, és te ugyanott ültél, ahol hagytalak. Hosszú ideig szorosan öleltelek magamhoz, aztán nagy nehezen visszaimádkoztalak az ágyba.

Azután soha többé nem sírtam előtted. Próbáltam mosolyogni, erőt adni neked, ahogy azelőtt is tettem, még akkor is, ha már repedezett a szívem a végső robbanás előtt.

Tudtam, neked is könnyebb, ha a mosolyomat látod, és nem a félelmet a szememben. Mindkettőnknek könnyebb úgy, ha még boldogan próbáljuk megélni a hátralévő időt.

Lemondtam az Olaszországi utat, pedig úgy szerettem volna neked megmutatni Rómát. Csak ezt az utolsó várost, csak ezt az utolsó nyarat szerettem volna, de már nem lehetett. Beláttam, hogy tényleg nem bírnád. A repülést, az egész napos barangolást… már nem menne.

Innentől kezdve az életem csak arról szólt, hogy neked segítsek, hogy ha lehet, egy kicsit könnyítsek a terheiden. Mintha olyan sokat tehettem volna… az egészségi állapotod romlásával a büszkeséged szemernyit sem csökkent. Sosem kértél segítséget, és csak a legritkább esetben fogadtad el, ha felajánlottam. Ennek ellenére minden pillanatban ott akartam lenni, hátha szükséged lesz rám.

Sokat beszélgettünk a halálról… gyűlöltem ezeket a beszélgetéseket, de mindig szóba hoztad. Tudtam, láttam, hogy neked könnyebb, ha kimondhatod, ami bánt, ami feszít belülről. Végigbeszélgettük a világ, a legkülönbözőbb vallások felfogását a halálról, a halálon túli életről, és arról, hogy mi van, ha a halálon túl nincs semmi...

Sosem volt szemrehányás a szavaidban, de mégis, minden szó úgy ért, mint egy korbácsütés… milyen igazságtalan az élettől, hogy én már itt vagyok az idők kezdete óta, neked pedig csak ennyit szántak az istenek…

Ilyenkor mindig megfogtad a kezem, vagy megcirógattad az arcom…

- Ne gyűlöld magad, Kedves – súgtad. – Neked itt kell maradnod, hogy emlékezhess rám… és mindenkire, akit valaha szerettél. Alexára… és a többiekre.

- Úgy lesz, Joe. Amíg csak élek – ígértem meg neked ezerszer… vagy tízezerszer, nem is tudom.

Voltak időszakok, mikor egészen hosszú időre megfeledkeztél a dologról. Akár egy-két hónapra is. Ilyenkor még én is boldog tudtam lenni, úgy élni, mint korábban, megfeledkezve minden rosszról, de a háttérben már ott ketyegett a bomba.

Emlékszem, még a kapcsolatunk elején beszélgettünk arról, hogy milyen érzés lesz majd megélni mindezt. De beszélni valamiről elméletben, és megélni ugyanazt a valóságban teljesen más. Akkor még teljesen más kérdések foglalkoztattak… arra voltál kíváncsi, mit jelent a számomra, ha a szerelmem megöregszik mellettem… hogy hogyan alakul át a kapcsolatunk… hogy mit jelent a számomra, ha a társamban elcsitul a fizikai vonzalom… Akkor megnyugtattalak, hogy mindez a szerelmemen nem változtat semmit. Azt mondtam, ugyanúgy szeretni foglak, és ugyanúgy az életem értelme leszel… hogy megelégszem majd egy puszival és egy öleléssel. Hogy mindezzel ugyanolyan boldoggá teszel majd, mint a kapcsolatunk kezdetét megtöltő szenvedélyes éjszakákkal.

És így is történt. Néhány éve már nem voltunk együtt úgy. Eleinte zavarban voltál ettől… úgy élted meg, hogy ez a te kudarcod… de végül sikerült a lelkedre beszélnem, hogy ez butaság. Teljesen normális volt, hogy ez így történt, és én nem kértem már többet, csak azt a puszit és ölelést, amiről korábban beszéltem. És azt, hogy esténként a karjaimban tartva aludhassak el.

Néha átvirrasztottam az éjszakát, csak hogy egyetlen percet se mulasszak el abból a kevésből, ami még megadatott nekünk. Csak hallgattam a békés szuszogásod, próbáltam örökre az emlékezetembe vésni azt az érzést, amit a közelséged okozott. Ilyenkor karikás volt a szemem reggel, és te fejcsóválva néztél rám. Csak adtam egy puszit, és gyorsan kimásztam az ágyból, és nekiálltam reggelit készíteni.

Az utolsó évben már csak tolószékben hagytad el a házat. Éppen ezért nem is nagyon mentél sehova. De a bárba minden este bementél, játszottál egy órácskát, néha kettőt. A törzsvendégeid még mindig imádtak, és még mindig miattad jártak a bárba. Akárhol éltünk, akárhol nyitottad meg a kocsmádat, a blues-rajongó közönség mindig megtalált.

Rajtam kívül ez volt az egyetlen dolog, ami éltetett. A zene… a gitárod. Gyerekkorod óta játszottál, mindig a zenében fejezted ki leginkább az érzéseidet. Mikor csak beléptem a bárba, elég volt néhány másodpercig hallgatni a hangod, és tudtam, milyen a hangulatod. Még a blues zene mindig szomorkás hangulatán belül is megéreztem, hogy éppen vidám vagy, vagy szomorú.

Ha szomorú voltál, még otthon is sokszor kézbe vetted a gitárt, és a régi jó barát mindig meg tudta nyugtatni a lelked. Én pedig mindig szívesen hallgattam, ha játszottál.

És végül a színpadon, gitárral a kezedben történt meg a baj.

Akkor már minden este ott voltam veled, nem hagytalak magadra egy percre sem. Ott ültem alig néhány lépésre a színpadról, így azonnal észrevettem, hogy valami nem stimmel. Ahogy elakadt a lélegzeted, ahogy kiesett a gitár a kezedből… már tudtam, hogy közeledik a perc. Odakiáltottam Jacknek a pultba, hogy hívjon mentőt, és már melletted is térdeltem.

Bár régóta nem praktizáltam orvosként, nem volt kétséges a diagnózis… infarktus…

A legrosszabb az volt, hogy nem tehettem semmit, hisz ebben az esetben vagy gyógyszer, vagy gyors műtéti beavatkozás segíthet csak, és egyik sem állt módomban, csak imádkozhattam, hogy a mentő időben ideérjen. Imádkozhattam, és foghattam a kezed.

- Tarts ki, Joe… légy erős! – kértem. Lassan rám néztél, de nem volt erőd válaszolni. Csak folytak a könnyeim, ahogy szorítottam a kezed.

Pár perc alatt megérkezett a mentő, de akkor már alig voltál magadnál. Alig két percen belül már úton is voltunk a kórházba. Szerencsére megengedték, hogy a mentőautóban veled maradjak, mert ha akkor kocsiba kellett volna ülnöm, nem tudom, mi lett volna.

A kezelőbe persze nem engedtek be. Csak ültem a váróban, a tenyerembe temetve az arcom, és régi képek peregtek a szemem előtt. Az első csókunk… amikor összeköltöztünk… a legkülönbözőbb utazásaink… születésnapok… még nekem is kineveztél egy fiktív születésnapot… azt mondtad, születésnap nélkül nem lehet élni… minden évben megünnepeltük. Ötezertől kezdtük, pedig a fene tudja, hogy valójában mennyi is pontosan. Azt mondtad, nem számít, ezer felett néhány év ide vagy oda… Ez is azt mutatta, hogy tökéletesen el tudtad fogadni, hogy ki vagyok, és ez végtelenül boldoggá tett.

Fogalmam sincs, mennyi idő telt el, míg odajött hozzám egy orvos, és megérintette a vállam. Ahogy felnéztem rá, a pillantásából kiolvastam, hogy nincs sok remény.

- Igyekeztünk mindent megtenni, de… nem viselte jól a beavatkozást… Nagyon gyenge a szíve – nézett rám kimerülten és elgyötörten. Nem hibáztattam. Orvosként pontosan tudtam, hogy van olyan helyzet, mikor a legjobb szándék is kevés…

- Bemehetek hozzá? – néztem rá könyörögve.

- Persze – szorította meg a vállam, de az arckifejezésében minden benne volt. Megengedte, hogy elbúcsúzzak tőled.

Beléptem a szobádba, és összeszorult a szívem. Sápadt voltál, és meggyötört, az egyik karodba folyt az infúzió, és a szobát a szívmonitor halk csipogása töltötte be. Nem akartam ránézni az adatokra, hogy ne kelljen szembesülnöm a kegyetlen tényekkel, de az emberi agy általában nem engedelmeskedik az ilyen elhatározásnak. Csak sóhajtottam, és leültem az ágyad mellé.

Órákon keresztül csak fogtam a kezed, néztem az arcod, és azt hiszem, nem gondoltam semmire. Képtelen voltam. Üres voltam… lélektelen, mintha én már előtted elmentem volna.

Hajnalban ébredtél fel, és én tudtam, hogy az utolsó erődet gyűjtötted össze… hogy utoljára láthatom a gyönyörű szemed… utoljára hallhatom a hangod.

- Methos – súgtad a nevem, mire gyengéden megcirógattam az arcod.

- Csss… Ne beszélj! Tartalékold az erődet!

- Már… már nem kell… - súgtad nagy nehezen kiejtve a szavakat. – Methos… köszönöm… köszönöm, hogy voltál nekem!

Lehajtottam a fejem, nem akartam, hogy lásd a könnyeim.

- Ne sírj! – szorítottad meg egy picit a kezem, mire felnéztem rád. – Boldoggá tetted az életem… köszönöm!

- Nekem kell megköszönnöm, Joe! – emeltem fel gyengéden a kezed, és megcsókoltam. – Köszönöm, hogy nekem adtad ezt a tizenöt évet! Egy csoda volt.

- Nekem is – próbáltál elmosolyodni, de csak egy fájdalmas fintorra futotta.

- Bocsáss meg nekem, Joe! – hajtottam le újra a fejem.

- Nem… én nem haragszom rád… - kaptál levegő után. Már egyre nehezebb volt minden lélegzetvétel. - Neked kell megbocsátanod önmagadnak! – néztél rám szelíden, hogy aztán az újabb fájdalomroham eltorzítsa az arcod. Hosszú másodpercek kellettek, hogy újra ki tudd nyitni a szemed. Már nagyon nehezen tudtál csak megszólalni. – Nem követtél el semmit… Én boldog… voltam… minden egyes percben… És te?

- Elmondhatatlanul, szerelmem – súgtam, ahogy fojtogatott a sírás.

- Methos… megcsókolnál… meg egyszer? – kértél elhaló hangon.

- Szeretlek! – súgtam, ahogy megcirógattam az arcod, majd odahajoltam hozzád, és egy gyengéd csókot leheltem az ajkadra.

Ahogy elhúzódtam tőled, már az EKG folyamatos sípolása szakított a szoba csendjébe.

Leengedtem a kezed, és az ágyad mellé térdelve ráhajtottam a fejem. Hosszú ideig folytak a könnyeim, aztán már a fájdalom túl erős lett, és már ahhoz sem volt erőm, hogy sírjak. Észre sem vettem, hogy az orvos mikor jött be, hogy kikapcsolja a gépet. Mintha ott sem lettem volna, mintha veled együtt én is elmentem volna.

Odakint már kivilágosodott, mikor kíméletlenül elzavartak. Kisétáltam a kórházból, és nem tudtam, hova mehetnék. Hazamentem, de elég volt belépnem az ajtón, hogy érezzem, nem tudok most megmaradni a tegnap még imádott falak között. Most csak az üresség ordított a szobákban. Újra kisétáltam az utcára, és csak úgy találomra indultam el valamerre. Fogalmam sem volt, merre járok, csak néhány órával később a bár előtt eszméltem fel. Sötét volt odabent, nem volt itt senki. Kinyitottam az ajtót, és bementem. Rumli volt, az este történtek után gondolom Jacknek sem volt kedve azzal foglalatoskodni, hogy rendet rakjon. Most nekem sem. Egyedül a gitárodat vettem fel, ami még mindig ott volt, ahova ejtetted, és a helyére tettem. Végigsimítottam a húrokon, és úgy éreztem testvérek vagyunk… szerencsétlen elárvult jószág, ő is elveszítette az egyetlen embert, aki igazán szerette.

Felültem a színpad szélére, és a tenyerembe hajtva a homlokom, emlékeztem. Hallottam a hangod… a kedvenc dalodat énekelted… I'm just a pilgrim… Milyen igaz… mindannyian csak zarándokok vagyunk itt a földön… A te utad véget ért, még akkor is, ha én ezt még képtelen vagyok felfogni. Már nem vagy itt velem… üres a ház, üres az életem… megint.

Delet harangoztak a közeli templomban, mikor legközelebb felemeltem a fejem. Akkor már úgy éreztem, képes vagyok megszólalni, így elővettem a telefonom. Csak két embert akartam felhívni. Jacket, hogy a határozott kérésed ellenére ma ne nyisson ki. Mindig azt mondogattad, hogy ha veled történne valami, úgy kell tennünk, hogy a vendégeid semmit se érezhessenek belőle. Ennek ellenére úgy éreztem, hogy ennek a napnak a csendről kell szólnia, és Jack is egyetértett velem.

A másik pedig, akit hívtam, az örök barát, Duncan MacLeod. Bár az utóbbi években az élet másfele sodort bennünket és őt, mindig is a barátod volt. Több ezer kilométer távolságból, a telefonon keresztül is éreztem a fájdalmat, ami elöntötte, mikor kimondtam, mi történt. Nem kérdezett semmit, nem mondott semmit, csak hogy az első géppel idejön. Hálás voltam neki ezért. Nem mintha bármit tehetett volna, mégis úgy éreztem, itt a helye. Melletted, mellettem…

Ezután, csak, hogy valamivel elfoglaljam magam, rendet csináltam. Lepakoltam az asztalokat, elmosogattam, felmostam. Nem siettem, hisz minden asztalhoz, minden kockakőhöz fűzött valami emlék, amit felidézhettem, így bőven estébe hajlott az idő, mikor végeztem.

Duncan csak éjfél fele volt várható, így csak lassan bandukoltam haza. Megálltam a parkban, ahol régen olyan sokszor megpihentünk hazafele. A bár nem volt messze a házunktól, régebben volt, hogy gyalog sétáltunk át, de azért hazafele mindig pihentünk egy kicsit. Hűvös éjszaka volt, mégis leültem egy kicsit a padra. Ha lehunytam a szemem, még majdnem olyan volt, mintha itt ülnél mellettem…

Alaposan átfáztam már, mikor tovább indultam. A ház előtt megálltam, és még mindig hitetlenkedve ráztam meg a fejem. Az nem lehet, hogy tényleg elmentél… itt hagytál mindent…

Bementem a házba, és leroskadtam az első utamba kerülő kanapéra. Végtelenül fáradtnak éreztem magam, és nem csak amiatt, hogy két napja nem aludtam. Abban a pillanatban ötezer év minden súlya nyomta a vállam.

Fél órával később csöngetett Mac. Egy percig még nem éreztem erőt mozdulni, de aztán valahogy felkeltem, és kinyitottam az ajtót. Látszott, hogy ő is a sírás határán van, csak odalépett hozzám, és átölelt.

- Hogy vagy? – kérdezte egy perccel később szipogva, de csak vállat vontam. Banálisan hülye kérdés. Mit mondhatnék rá? Cinikusan annyit, úgy, ahogy te érezted magad egy nappal Tessa halála után? Miért bántanám? Azért jött, hogy mellettem legyen, hogy segítsen… hálásnak kell lennem érte. Elhúzódott tőlem, és megfogta a kezem. – Jéghideg a kezed… Merre csavarogtál?

- Odakint – intettem az ajtó fele.

- Főzök neked egy teát – mondta, és ott hagyott. Visszatelepedtem a helyemre, csak néztem, ahogy leteszi a kabátját, a kardját, és a konyhába siet.

Néhány perccel később a kezembe nyomott egy bögre teát. Nem éreztem nagy indíttatást meginni, de a melege kifejezetten jólesett a hidegtől még mindig elgémberedett ujjaimnak. Mac leült mellém, és belekortyolt a bögréjébe.

- Nem akarsz beszélni róla? – kérdezte szelíden.

- Nem… nem tudok – ráztam meg a fejem.

- Semmi baj – szorította meg a kezem egy pillanatra. – Pihenned kellene…

Megint csak megráztam a fejem. – Végig kell gondolnom, mit kell intéznem holnap.

- Segítek – ajánlotta fel, de csak lehajtottam a fejem. – Methos… nem vagy egyedül! Hadd segítsek!

- Persze – bólintottam rá. – Tudod, hogy örülne annak, hogy itt vagy?

- Korábban kellett volna jönnöm. Olyan régóta terveztem már, hogy meglátogatom… de mindig elodáztam valamiért… én bolond… – mondta, és ezúttal ő volt, aki lehajtotta a fejét.

- Tudta, hogy a barátja vagy – szorítottam meg a karját, de egyszerre sóhajtottunk fel a fojtogató fájdalomtól.

Az éjszaka hátralévő részében csendesen ültünk egymás mellett. A tea már rég kihűlt a kezünkben, de mi csak a hajnal első sugaraira riadtunk.

A következő két napban megszerveztük a temetést, és közben elkezdtünk beszélgetni.

Meséltem neki az utolsó évekről, hisz erről tudott a legkevesebbet. Nagyon ritkán találkoztatok, még akkor is, ha telefonon mindig beszéltetek. Azért az nem ugyanaz.

Néha emlegetted őt, meséltél arról az időről, mikor még csak a figyelője voltál, arról, hogyan ismerkedtetek meg, hogyan lettetek igaz barátok. És tulajdonképpen azt is neki köszönhettük, hogy megismerkedtünk. Bár korábban is ismertük egymást, de az csak két figyelő felületes ismeretsége volt. Rajta keresztül lettünk igazán barátok, mielőtt egymásra találtunk volna.

A temetésen kevesen voltak, de nem is akartunk nagy felhajtást. Csak néhány törzsvendéged a bárból, akikkel közelebbi kapcsolatba kerültél, Jack, néhány szomszéd, Mac és Amanda.

A szertartásból azóta sem tudnék felidézni egyetlen percet sem. Az agyam tiltakozott az ellen, hogy egyetlen képet is befogadjon. Csak néztem az arany betűkkel írt nevet a kereszten, de már akkor sem tudtam sírni. Csak a tompaságot éreztem, mintha valamiféle sűrű zselé venne körül, amin át csak távolról látom a fényeket és hallom a hangokat.

A szemem sarkából egy nagyobb sírbolt mögött felfedezni véltem két figyelőt is. Nem foglalkoztam velük. Az sem érdekelt, hogy engem figyelnek, vagy Macet és Amandát. Régóta gyanítottam már, hogy engem is kiszúrtak, de mit tehettem volna? Nem számított.

A szertartás után csak Mac és Amanda maradtak ott velem.

- És most hogyan tovább? – simogatta meg a karom Amanda.

- Elmegyek Rómába… néhány hétre – szögeztem a szemem a keresztre. – Talán majdnem olyan lesz, mintha megmutathatnám neki is. Aztán visszajövök… eladom a házat… a bárt… aztán lelépek.

- Hova mész? – nézett rám aggódva Mac.

- Ahova mindig, ha gyűlölöm saját magam. Tibetbe.

- Methos…

- Jó lesz ott nekem, Duncan. Az égig érő hegyek között… mintha egy kicsit közelebb lehetnék hozzá. Majd… egyszer visszajövök.

- Minket megtalálsz – biztosított.

- Tudom. Köszönöm – szorítottam meg a felém nyújtott kezét, majd megöleltem Amandát, és néztem, ahogy elsétálnak.

Én egy kicsit még ott maradtam veled, de ahogy lassan besötétedett, elbúcsúztam tőled. Leguggoltam a kereszt mellé, végigsimítottam a kis táblára írt neveden, majd erővel visszafojtva az újra rám törő sírógörcsöt, hazamentem. A repülőjegyem már megvolt, két nappal később indultam el Rómába.

Ahogy leszállt a gépem, gyorsan kivettem egy szobát a szállodában, és máris útnak indultam. Róttam az utcákat, és gondolatban neked meséltem. Nagyon régi, és kevésbé régi dolgok jutottak eszembe, ahogy elhaladtam a Colosseum, a Forum Romanum, a Trevi kút vagy a Pantheon előtt… Meséltem neked, ahogy máskor is szoktam, csak ezúttal némán, magamban. Sehova nem mentem be, csak egy átfogó képet szerettem volna adni neked Rómáról. A következő hetekben bőven lesz időm végigjárni mindazokat a helyeket, amiket szerettem volna megmutatni neked. Talán így is láthatod… talán az én szememen keresztül most is figyelsz, és ugyanolyan különleges élmény, mint mikor korábban más városokat fedeztünk fel.

Most állok az Angyalvár hídján, és csak nézem a vizet. Sötét, kifürkészhetetlen, csak az éjszakai fények tükröződnek benne, mint rebbenő lelkek. Az angyalok a híd oszlopfőin vigyáznak rájuk, és a magasból Szent Mihály arkangyal figyelő pillantása kíséri őket. És talán téged is odafent.

Szeretnék hinni ebben. Annyival könnyebb lenne. De így csak a hiányod lüktet bennem fájdalmasan, és így lesz ez még évekig.

Néhány könnycsepp elszabadul a szememből, majd az államról a sötét folyóba csöppen, hogy összekeveredjen a fekete vízzel.

Az ígéretem jut eszembe, amit vagy ezerszer tettem neked. És Róma, az örök város tökéletes helyszínnek tűnik, hogy szentesítsem ezt az ígéretet.

- Örökre emlékezni fogok rád, Szerelmem! – súgom az éjszakába, és a körülöttem álló tíz angyal a tanúm rá, hogy így is lesz.

Még követem az utolsó könnycsepp útját, ahogy a folyóba csobban, majd összehúzom magamon a kabátomat, és lesétálok a hídról az éjszakába.


End file.
